You Know What? I Love You
by Klara Papkin
Summary: Spoiler Fiction about the final declaration of House at the end of season 5..... Just immagination......... HUDDY. Originally one shot, Amber spoiler added.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors' note: **This is a spoiler fiction about the final declaration of House at the end of season five. Just Imagination………… HUDDY.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own House, nor do I make any profit.

**Chapter:**** "You know what? I Love you." **

When House arrives at the hospital later in the morning he immediately recognizes Cuddies' wonderful forms at the nurse station already managing with folder files.

H: "Morning Sunshine! Do I have a case?" He takes a look in a bunch of files pretending like he is reading them and whispers to her: "I didn't found you when I woke up."

C: "Have a look on this." She handles him another file with the most professional behaviour. She looks at him and whispers: "I'm supposed to be at work on time. I have principles…………"

H: "Fascinating!!!" He said loudly moving up and down the pages in the folder.

He takes her a little far away from the nurse station and indiscreet hears. They continue to whisper: "You really are an ugly woman. Once a man try to be romantic."

C: "Oh God……… When you have decided to be romantic all of a sudden???"

H: "Well………"

C: "And this reminds me we agreed to not keep this affair secret."

H: "Agreed? I never agreed to anything."

C: "Oh yes you said that."

H: "I wasn't in the complete possession of my mind."

C: "I don't think so………………"

H: "No way Cuddy. You will not force me to do that."

He takes a folder from her hand. "I take the case." He says loud.

Cuddy whispers again: "Are you challenging me?"

House grins.

Cuddy takes back the folder from Houses' hand.

C: "Nope. I'm terribly sorry Doctor House this is Doctor Foreman's case. You are supposed to do a month of clinic hours from…………… ops……………… two days ago. Is better you hurry up or you will stay here until midnight. Talk with Nurse Brenda to arrange you a bed here for a couple of night a week."

H: "But Muuuuuuuuuuuuuum!!!!!!!!!!!" Child voice and poppy eyes. Nothing? No reactions?

Damn woman.

C: "Have a nice day House!" She comes back to the files but she is still aware on what House is doing.

House walks back to the entrance thinking of coming back home. _'I will never commit, I can't'_ he thinks. Than stops and thinks _'Is really that what you want woman? Ok…………………'_

So he opens his mouth and said loudly: "I! Doctor Gregory House am the one who win the match you all poor men just dreamed about. I have slept with Doctor Cuddy!!!!!!!!!!"

It's like the time gets suddenly frozen in the hospital. Everybody stop just looking at House and Cuddy. No one is allowed to breath. Cuddy stares there with open mouth.

House comes back to Cuddy and staring at her with a severe look says: "Give me back my case." And he takes the file back from her hands.

Cuddy, still in shock, just murmurs: "You were not supposed to say it in that way."

H: "I know that. But that's why you love me."

C: "I………………" She taps her mouth with the top of her fingers. "I will take revenge of you later this evening for this."

H: "Wow. The case is getting bigger. All you want my Queen."

House turns and goes in the direction of the elevators. Before entering in he hears Cuddy saying loud and clear: "You know what House?"

H: "What?"

C: "I love you."

And for the second time that morning half of the people there was going to collapse.

He turns back, already in the elevator, he only whispers it but before the doors closed in front of his face she clearly read his mouth saying: "Me too."

And the day is just began!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors' note: **This is a spoiler fiction about House seeing Amberat the end of season five. Just Imagination………… HUDDY.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own House, nor do I make any profit.

**Chapter Two – A Dream ****for Life**

Is white all around him. He is sitting in a bus. He had the felling he already have been there.

A woman enters in the bus at the next stop. She has got blonde hair and blue eyes. She is tall and quite slim. He knows who she is.

H: "Please tell me I'm not dead."

Amber: "Are you scared?!?!"

H: "Why I'm dead? What happened?"

A: "You weren't so afraid of dying the last time we met."

H: "I'm not afraid! There's not the point! I don't want to die!"

A: "Ssssshhhhhh! Calm down, you are not dead."

H: "Oh Jesus, what a thrill. If I'm not dead why am here? Or why are you here?"

A: "You are here."

H: "Oh my God is happening. I'm getting mad."

A: "Not yet."

H: "So what's going on …………… here?"

A: "You are just dreaming it."

H: "Is this a dream? Why the hell I'm dreaming to be in a bus who has been destroyed with a dead girl?"

A: "Suppose I'm your conscience."

H: "I already have a conscience. Is Wilson, you know the guy you left by other side of the wall. Can I have a bit of rest at least when I sleep."

A: "I have better plans for you."

H: "Fascinating! Shout it out quick so I could go back to sleep!"

A: "What a hurry. After all I'm not talking with anyone for such a long time.

H: "I'm terribly sorry for you but I can't change the past."

A: "I'm not asking you to do that."

H: "And what are you here for? Because you are here for some reason right?"

A: "Right……………"

H: "So?"

A: "How is you life."

H: "Not different from usual? Don't you know?"

A: "House……………… Just talk to me."

H: "Ok. I'm miserable, in pain and lonely as usual. Normal stuff."

A: "Any change in you life?"

H: "I don't think so."

A: "Are you sure."

H: "Quite yes. You think I missed something?"

A: "Yes."

H: "What?"

A: "What happened when I left you last time?"

H: "You know. I had to peak up the pieces with Wilson."

A: "I'm not talking about that."

H: "So what are you talking about?"

A: "Seriously House. You left the bus and………………"

H: "Wake up."

A: "And what happened then?"

H: "Cuddy was there, at my bed side."

A: "Mmmmh, Cuddy. There's a good point where to start from. I always knew there was something between you and her."

H: "You are just imagining things."

A: "Are you sure? Anything happened? Not a step……… not a kiss?"

H: "Was just a kiss."

A: "Are you sure? Who are you sleeping with?"

H: "Look Amber if you already knows everything why are here?"

A: "Why you would like to pretend she doesn't mean anything to you?"

H: "She does but………………"

A: "But what? God House. I'm dead. I hadn't have enough time to tell it enough to the man of my life. You have the chance to live your dream and you want to through it away."

H: "What do you know about my dreams?"

A: "Don't you think you came back to life for a reason?"

H: "And what is it?"

A: "Cuddy. You came back to show her you are not that jerk you want people think about."

H: "Did I succeed?"

A: "You will loose her if you will not make a step further."

H: "What step?"

A: "House………………… She's a woman. She needs to know, to feel that someone is loving her. Imagining things is not enough for a woman. She could go a search for it somewhere else even if she is deeply in love with you. Is this what you want House?"

H: "I need her. She's best I ever had."

A: "So tell her."

H: "I don't know how to do it."

A: "Just do it. The form is not important."

H: "Are you sure?"

A: "I'm a woman. I know what we want."

H: "You came back just to tell me that?"

A: "You don't thing is a good reason?"

H: "A reason to live."

A: "Live your dream House." And with that she disappear.

House wakes up. He is in his bed. Yes, it was really a dream. He turns his head and sees at his side Cuddies' forms in the little light in the room. Jesus she's so beautiful and peacefully asleep. House stares at her, a soft smile lighted his face with a single thought in his mind 'She's the one.' And with this idea bumping in his heart he approaches her and reaches for her lips. The sweet taste of her wraps him. Waking up Cuddy responds to his kiss. Was the deepest and most passionate kiss of her life. When they finally took breath she softly caresses his cheeks and says:

C: "Hey. What's going on here?"

H: "Plenty."

C: "What?"

H: "You know what?"

C: "What?"

H: "I love you, Lisa."

C: "I love you too Greg. But………… what happened?"

H: "I just don't want you to not knowing it."

C: "I always knew………… But can you say it again please?"

H: "I love you. I always loved you. And I will love you forever."

And they kissed more for all the rest of the night.


End file.
